Where everyone promises fidelity for life
by Ticiatiger
Summary: While preparing for their wedding, Regina has an altercation with Snow over wedding vows. Emma knows just what to say to calm her down.


_A/N: This is my first time writing Swan queen, and I hope I got the characterization right._

She didn't have to hear any yelling coming from the hallway to know something was wrong. it was in the very air she breathed, thick and heavy. The day had been going perfect; until her mother had gotten Regina alone in the wedding hall, the two seemed to be getting along just fine, until something snow had said had set Regina off. too caught up in other arrangements, and preparations, moving around florists and planners, she hadn't had the time to stop the fight before it reached it's inevitable conclusion.

Snow: bewildered and confused, and Regina, angrily stalking off to the room she would occupy during the wedding ceremony.

but If there's one thing her life had taught her, it was how to sense tension, and feel out the energy of a room, and she knew Regina was definitely pissed before she even opened the door. Emma took a breath and held it, preparing for whatever situation she would find her wife in.

* * *

Her soon-to-be (soon to be nothing, a ceremony didn't make them married) wife was pacing, angry strides back and forth between the walls of the room, heels clacking, wringing her hands together in anxious energy and fury. She looked like a caged animal, one second from smashing herself against the bars.

Emma closed the door behind her, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to spook Regina. She'd learned early on in their relationship that Regina had always had a dislike of being interrupted, surprised, or shocked, in any manner. and while Emma swore there might never come a day when she would stop cursing Cora's name, it made more sense as to why the brunette did not take well to change or anything abrupt.

Fear.

The door closed with a soft 'snick', but that was a good thing. Regina flinched slightly, stopping her pacing, her gaze focusing on Emma,and for a few moments her gaze , hardened again. Somehow she had a habit of being both the cause of Regina's ire, and the balm to it.

"Dear, do tell me," she began, finally coming to a stop in her pacing. "why is it your mother thinks she can decide anything about our wedding?"

Emma laughed. "Babe, we both know not to take any of Snow's 'suggestions' seriously. I mean, she wanted both of our entrance to be heralded with birds, for Christ's sake. but she's my mom, so we just humor them enough so she's satisfied with feeling like she's a part of this. A part of our life."

Regina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "That is all perfectly fine, I can understand wanting to feel like she has a greater part in her children's lives and in our family's life, and having her around is not such a burden," loathe as she was to sometimes admit it, " but she wanted me to use pre-made vows. As if I hadn't already had mine picked out or had half a thought to string together some sort of semblance of self for you. Instead, She hand-picked that line of a vow from some insipid romance novel she read while we were cursed! I don't know what I was expecting her to do for twenty-eight years, but I sure as hell didn't consider she would make improper choices regarding good literature!"

Emma waited, counting the seconds before clicking her teeth. "Is that all?"

Regina glared, then huffed, crossing her arms. "No. She wants us to have a ceremony in the old realm, complete with enchanted forest rituals. we'd have to stay in that palace for a good month before and after the ceremony, and if I-"

Emma cut her off, not wanting Regina to get to far into thinking about weddings and the enchanted forest. Her wife might not of told her everything about her marriage to Leopold, yet, but she knew enough to know to steer her clear of certain reminders or triggers, so she never felt trapped again. "Babe, I promise, that won't happen."

Regina sighed, her posture losing a little bit of its tension, equal parts relief and hope shining in her eyes. "Are you sure? It is what your mother wants for you, dear."

Emma snorted, moving towards her wife, "Then mom's gonna have to live with disappointment. I'm not going anywhere without indoor plumbing, electricity, or coffee." Wrapping Regina in a embrace from behind, feeling the last of the tension leave her body. Moving her hair to give her better access, Emma begins placing kisses to her neck, she continued, her mumbling list accentuated by each kiss. "or central heating. Internet. Decent healthcare. Stoves, oh and definitely not the strap-"

Regina smiled, and laughed.  
"I do believe I get the picture, Emma. you are quite attached to this world and all its amenities."

Emma grinned, "born and- well, not born, but raised. and after living here for over thirty years, aren't you attached to them?"

Regina 'hmmed' for a second, Thinking over her words, and quite enjoying the displays of affection, that she knew she would always cherish. "I do believe I am fond of this world's advancements, I will admit," she paused, "However, I am just as fond of your unconventional marriage rites."

Regina could feel the intake of Emma's breath, before she opened with a question, "because two women can get married?"

Regina laughed. "No dear. While not exactly common, when you have so many different veins of magic, and so many veins revolving around different kinds of love and even true love, one cannot for long condemn nor control the desires of the populace. People, well, those who could anyway, could choose. _That's_ the convention I love. Choice. The human right I am afforded to.. make mistakes, or do something for better gain, I am given that choice, especially to and in my own marriage."

Emma smiled, her head nuzzled into the crook of her wife's neck, having turned themselves around into an awkward hug of sorts. happy that she had been able to calm down her love from whatever she had been falling into. "Well, if you really want choices, we don't have to get married," hearing Regina's sharp intake of breath, she took a step back and quickly amended her statement. "Here. Get married here. We're definitely getting married, sorry Mills, you're stuck with me and my family."

Regina feigned horror, "truly, the most terrifying of all curses I have ever been threatened with, surrounded by you and your ilk."

Emma scoffed, moving to take her previous position, placing her hands over her wife's hips, one splayed over her stomach, able to hold her wife and gently rock back and forth. The tiny little swaying dance that seemed to just come to them; during extended embraces, over breakfast, after work, when both were too tired to stand or during the relief of seeing each other at the end of fights with big bads. This was _home._

"Careful there, madame mayor, or I might take offense to a woman who is scared of my family line wanting to marry me for life. But seriously, if you don't want to get married here, we can get married anywhere else. In your backyard, or town hall. I'm just glad we're getting married." Emma sighed, and Regina was content and whole.

Unsaid thoughts of 'took us long enough', or 'here's hoping the peace lasts', what sort of future conversations and arguments would be had between the rest of her new family, were pushed to the side for this moment of joy. focusing on the idea of family Christmases, holidays, family vacations, and waking up to a house where she was never alone, but always with the people she loved the most.

Regina turned her head, placing a single chaste kiss to Emma's lips. "I am too." Emma smiled into the kiss, the same thought of relief crossing their minds.

'yeah. _This is home._ '


End file.
